Sands of Time
by Zymz-Sensei
Summary: Years after the Sanzo-ikkou's journey, they were sent to another mission, and succeded, temporarily. Now its up to their decendants to save the ikkou's souls...(AU, in progress)Now, Shiroki has a brother!
1. Voices

Written by: Zymz

Z: It's me again... Hm, I'm so...lonely. Suddenly a really BIG light bulb appears behind her head. Takes out a hand made doll . Sprinkle a little magic pixie dust, and...

SPOOF!!!

Z: Yahoo! You're alive, Kazuki-chan!!!

K: oh... I'm animated... And so good looking too...

Z: evil grin you are now officially my SLAVE....

K: gulp... Help!

Disclaimer: The day I actually own Saiyuki (or any other cuties that Minekura-sensei created) is the day that I'd finally have Sanzo in my bed.

K: As if...

Z: glares Jelous?

K: Why would I... this chapter is in Asuka-chan's PoV... Ah, no Zymz-sama... NO

Z: I'm gonna make you... STAY RIGHT THERE!!!

K: ...sob... H...Hai

&&&&&

**Chapter 1**

How I'd wished that this boring old school life routine would end. But then, what will I eventually live on. How the cruel world that I had been forced to live in. Then, one of those students came in with the latest exam results. I'd already known the outcome...as it has been for the last miserable years that I've spent in high school. I sighed as I shoved the report card into my desk, all reds... I took out my copy of my favorite literature, Gensoumaden Saiyuki... I was pretty damn obsessed by it, but then it was not real...I looked at my watch, just waiting for the last damn bell of the day to rang, then I just realized that the little date indicator in my watch saying its 5th April...

I raised an eyebrow. I've just turned 18 today. But nobody cares and nobody bothers to remember. It seems like, as you grow older, you tend to get lonelier. Living in the city, people are busy of taking care of themselves.

_Happy birthday Asuka..._

As I looked around, nobody was even talking to me. Then, who...

_The West...What you seek is in the West..._

There it is again! I'd tell you, I must be paranoid. I'm starting to hear things. I didn't even recognize the voice. It sounded like a guy, soothing and reassuring, but barely audible. It also seemed familiar. There was only one guy in my class but he wasn't there so it couldn't be him. Besides the voice sounded very mature...

I stayed in the class after the bell rang. Nobody was waiting for me at home anyway. I stayed more for a few hours, just finishing my book. I was getting ready to leave when I had this feeling that I had been watched. I ignored it and sling on my bag, that's when I heard sounds of broken glass. There were a lot of figures that smashed through the windows. Heck! This is the third floor for crying out loud. Then I saw them, pointed ears, claws and fangs...

I didn't know how to react. No matter how, I was not the type of girl that would run off and screamed like a sissy. But I was sort of shocked. Then they started to notice me. They snarled and attacked me. All I know that they really want me dead, as in not living.

_Nyoibou... Use it!_

"What?!"

_Use it! Do you want to die Asuka? Defend youself!!_

I did know how, but it seems like I had done this before, luckily I was wearing my favorite jeans. After evading a few of the blows, I opened my palms and cried out, "Come forth, Nyoibou!!!"

A long red metal staff appeared in my palms with golden knobs at the end. I started spinning the staff around making the assaulters to take a few steps back to avoid from being beaten by the staff. They seem to be persistent to have me, that's when I fought back. Wait, me fighting? Just regular punches and kicks okay, but this was with skill. Just when did I know these move. I was moving with ease, plunging the staff into their bodies. After bringing all of them down, their bodies suddenly decompose, withered into nothing. At least I don't have to explain the headmaster about dead bodies in the hallway... Ooops...The broken windows!

_Soulless zombies no doubt..._

"Who's there?!"

Then, there was silence. The voice didn't replied back. Heading home was all that I could think about now.

Back at home; I sat in front of the family altar. I lighted a few sticks of incense and stick them into the urn. I never knew my family that much. Even though I had a very large one, we were just too busy and too far apart to know each other. I live with my parents in this boring city; I was hoping to live my own life in my own world. I laid today's mail onto the end table in the corridor. Then I opened the sliding door, which faced the garden. The soothing breeze blew in. I laid myself down onto the floor and gazed into the not-so-blue sky.

_Asuka..._

I quickly got up and looked around. Then I saw something... I saw a figure in the garden, a man, about in his late twenties, staring at me with his golden eyes. He was dressed in ancient Chinese dressing with long flowing brown hair that danced in the strong breeze. He also has pointed ears and dark tanned skin. He looked like one of those things that attacked me earlier.

"Who the hell are you!!!" I demanded.

He smiled. It was then I saw that this man had fangs. Was he going to kill me as the things at school did? Afraid? Of course I am! Not everyday I get weird things happening to me in one day! He approached me quietly. I was going to make a run for it, then he appeared behind me, as if he was there all the time. I collapsed on the floor. He looked down at me. Then he kneeled to my level. This time I could see his face closer. There was no intention of malice in his eyes, just warmth... I tried to force the words out of my mouth.

_Ne, are you afraid of me?_

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

He brushed his fingers in my dark brown hair. I could feel his claws, but the way he touched me, it was quite...relaxing. His golden eyes were very affectionate.

_I'm Goku, Seiten Taisei Son Goku... I'm your great grandfather...a few generations back...you Asuka, are my descendant..._

What? He's my ancestor? More than that, he's the famous Monkey King hat I adore so much... Wait a minute, which means that... I'm a monkey? That explains a lot about me being so restless.

_Azuka, I need your help._

&&&&&

K: Ow... That really hurts. She is such a meanie!

Z: Yippie! I've finally finished the first chapter! Yup! It's Seiten Taisei Son Goku... I just let him matured a bit with a little Sanzo influence... Now he looks gorgeous!!! faints Kazuki sweat drops

K: She's overreacting again... At least I'll be safe for the moment... runs away for his life

TBC...


	2. The mission

Written by: Zymz

K: Goku-san, you've gotta help me... She's gonna 'get' me!

G: ?

Z: Kazuki-chan It's time for your...service...

K: ::eyes bug out:: No!!!

G:  ::sweat drops:: She doesn't own Saiyuki... Minekura-sensei does...

Z: Darling, stop struggling! Goku-chan, I'll leave you to narrate this chapter...

&&&&&

**Chapter 2**

It's been a long time since I've spoken to someone in a few hundred years, especially ningen... Ever since the second important, save-the-world mission that killed Sanzo and the others, I couldn't even hold my dear wife... I loved her cooking he best. But since I'm trapped between worlds of the living and the dead... I only could watch as our families move on and forget about us. The world changed a lot since our times. There were no more youkais hunting ningen but in ningen hearts, the youkai nature grew, causing more destruction than youkais ever did.

There she was, staring into my eves. For the first time, someone could hear me, just like Sanzo did. For the first time, I could touch a living person again. Somehow, I was closely connected to Asuka, my descendant. She looked much like Houmei 2 only with golden eyes like mine, I wonder if she even cooks like her... But now, I need her help, more than ever. Sanzo and the others were in danger, or more accurately, their souls.

"Why me?"

_"You're special Asuka... You are the only one that I could reach to... "_

I could see the puzzled expression on her face. She kinda reminded me of the younger me, the one that went along to the West to prevent Gyumao's revival... The same one that got beaten with Sanzo's fan... Suddenly she had a very short spasm. I was pretty sure of what was going to happen. She inherited my strength and my skills; therefore there is also the possibility of her to...

Asuka, I need you to go somewhere. If possible, the sooner the better!

"Why... Just a moment ago, I felt like there was something..."

Your youkai blood is awaking... You will lose control of yourself if you don't get a limiter soon! You can't control your increasing powers yet!

She looked like she didn't believe me. Who wouldn't? Would you listen to somebody that just pop out of nowhere and claims to be your ancestor? A long time ago, after Gyumao's revival thing, I've manage to live together with my youkai side, so it was no big deal if my limiter would be off or broken again... Houmei liked the 'real me' but Sanzo and the others seemed to bug me more... Was I that bad? I told Asuka to retrieve my limiter, which Houmei had kept in some temple...

"That temple?" She cried.

"It's just a few blocks from here..." She continued, then another spasm. She was going to change. Just like me a few times before. The pain of your insides changing, cell-by-cell...claws growing and such. It was only time that matters now before she will become a youkai.

Asuka ran through the door, pushing aside her parents as they return from their daily work. The sun was already gone and the sky was a mix of bluish-orange. I followed her as she turned a few times then to a halting stop in front of an abandoned temple. I was getting worried, as her spasm intervals were getting shorter. I led her up the temple stairs. There was this big sign saying that this temple will be demolished in a few days and a new shopping mall will be put in its place.

Deep inside the temple a small glint of gold could be seen at the top of the main beam. It was my old limiter. Asuka climbed up quickly awhile holding the pain in. I was glad that she'd finally managed to grab the limiter. But it seems like the gods were toying with us when this time her spasm got even worse. She lost her balance and plunge to the ground below. I ran trying to catch her, and I did. Then I realized, I was floating in the air like a damn ghost... Wait a minute, I am... Asuka was gritting her teeth as the tip of her ears began to... uh, pointed. Quickly, I slipped the limiter on her head. The transformation stopped.

That night, I told her about everything that has happed to me and the other three. How I told her that Saiyuki wasn't just a folklore... it really happened. I exist, Hakkai exist, the perverted kappa exist, even that Sanzo-wannabe Kami-sama. I told her how I regained my memories of heaven, memories of Nataku, memories of Konzen...

"So, now I have to find descendants of the others and go West in order to break some curse and kick some bad guy's behind ?"

_"Hai... "_

"Problem, just where to start finding those three? And I only have two weeks of free time!"

_"You will know eventually... The four of us are tied with a fatal bond... Maybe so are you and the rest."_

Asuka gave me that do-you-really-know-what-you're-doing look...

&&&&&

K: That was a short one...

Z: Too much thinking going on, I can't think of better crap to fit in...

K: Other descendants... Hakkai and Goku I'd understand, but what about Sanzo and Gojyo...

Z: Gojyo's a hybrid so in scientific terms he is sterile Gojyo pops out from behind with a few veins popping out , but lets say in this story he finally settles down and has kids through the help of science. As for Sanzo-sama... Lets not talk about it. Think it for yourself...

K: Zymz-sama, what are you planning to do with that? Points at whip and candles in Zymz's hands

Z: Evil grin It's playtime, Kazuki-chan...

K: Gulps...

Z: Review and I'll add the next chapter

TBC


	3. Gold meets amethyst

Written by: Zymz

**Disclaimer: I own only Sanzou-ikkou's descendants... the rest belongs to Minekura-sensei.**

A/N: This chapter is in Asuka's and Shiroki's PoV. Some spoilers... Most, which I just made up...

&&&&&

**Chapter 3**

Asuka's PoV

The scenery seemed familiar; a cave with stone bars that kept me from the world outside, chains bound my hands and feet... I've never felt so...alone. Then there it was... a bright light just above the horizon. Someone walking towards the cave entrance, it was so bright... White robes with some sort of Holy Scriptures on the shoulders that was written in an ancient language.

_Were you the one that was calling me? _

"No, I didn't call you"

_You're so annoying..._

Then there whole scenery started changing. I was in the desert with the person that released me from the stone prison. His blonde hair blew in the wind, eyes of amethyst... the comfortable aura that surrounded him. We fought together against the attacking youkais. Then two more people entered, they too seem familiar. One a redhead... no, his hairs was crimson-blood like, far too red for a redhead, his long bangs covered his two lines of scars on his left cheek. Another was a brunette with emerald green eyes and a really nice but somehow frightening smile...

_Oi, Bakasaru! You're hungry already?_

"Don't call me bakasaru, you ero kappa!!"

_Nani?! Oi, Sanzo! Why don't you teach your pet here some manners!_

The 'ero kappa' was talking to the blonde one, so he's Sanzo... I'm his pet...

_Ma... Tonikaku, we have to depart now if we want to sleep under a roof since Jiipu is a convertible with no top..._

_Hakkai, I plan to sleep with a woman tonight, so step on it!_

The brunette is Hakkai... the little white dragon with him is Jiipu...

"Gojyo, food is more important!"

The redhead is Gojyo...

_Ikuzo!_

The three of them sat in the jeep, which was actually Jiipu... The blonde looked back at me as I stood there watching them.

_Oi, Goku... What are you waiting for?_

Goku? Than this is... Goku's memories?...

Shiroki's PoV

Honestly, I really hate that guy... Ever since he became my facilitator, all he ever does is try to molest me. Kami, I'm a guy! That's it! I'm changing it NOW! I don't care if I have to take that old woman's class, at least I could get some peace! I slammed my book shut and the sound echoed throughout the lecture hall. I have another year before I get my degree, for now, I have this stupid thesis to complete.

I unlocked the door of my apartment. I love this solitude. At least I could take hold of my own life. Once awhile I would call up my old man. Speaking of him, there is his letter on my floor. I picked up today's mail and dropped it on the coffee table. Then I let my tired body to collapse on the comfy bed. I have been having these strange dreams lately; about traveling with three guys that I don't even know by I feel that they are quite close to me... We were traveling on this jeep into the sunset. One of them seemed very important to me, a noisy kid with golden eyes. He pouted whenever his head was smacked; he tried to cheer us up whenever we got down. His smile... gave meaning to life.

Last nights dream made me felt like that this thing has happened once, more like my death. I saw this monster, no, youkai as we referred it the dream. The spell it cast right before the sound of a gunshot, and then there was this bright light and explosion. I felt like my body was ripped apart. Then I saw myself, a much more transparent me and another two being caught in some dimension perhaps... The kid who was now much older, much more matured look, and had youkai features like pointed ears, claws and silted irises; cried out in grief as the three of us disappeared into this space... he shouted a name..._ Sanzo..._

I don't know if this is some past memories or premonition that I'm having but it is really annoying. I headed into the shower and took a bath. I was probably having too much stress. Just then I heard a voice calling, hoping to reach out. Who was it? Who is it calling to?

Asuka PoV

Goku told me that Sanzo and the other souls were trapped. They died after their last battle. Their souls were trapped somewhere by the cruse that the youkai put on. Apparently Goku was the only survivor, but the curse had his soul trapped between the living and the dead. He waited for the others so that they would be reincarnated together.

I brushed my hair and saw Goku's golden diadem on my head. So, I'm a youkai, descendant of an Itan? I decided to let fate to do the arrangements. I don't know where to find the others. Then my mum broke into my room and sent me out on an errand. I really hate to go buy stuff, especially when I have to go where perverts hang out. Damn! So there I was, in perv-central... Of all the places that I had to pick up mums orders...

"Hi there, beautiful..."

I looked around and saw a group of men, probably in their late 20's, pinning some poor girl. Then one of them noticed me and signaled the others. Two of them turned attention to me while the others started to make their move on the girl earlier. They started to breach my personal space. Damn, I feel that I want to beat these people up with my nyoibou, but they were just to low for that. They were not that that cute either.

"How about you give us some of that sugar, honey..." Said one as he grabbed my butt.

That's it! Now I'm really mad! I elbowed the one that touched my rear really hard and high kicked his shoulder sending him down to the ground. The other one tried to punch me, I grabbed hid arm and threw him against the group of men. Some was shocked and then I saw it... That wasn't a girl at all. The guy punched the one nearest to him because... that man tried to... touch... you know, the things that are kind of...yaoish1...

Both him and me fought the group of perverts as some tried to get even with us. Some how our attacks were quite coordinated for someone who barely even know each other. Then the assaulters ran away in fear. Then I took a short glimpse of the guy beside me... Actually I was looking from bottom to top... He wore black slacks, a white long-sleeved work shirt with a two buttons loose from the top and a red necktie that was loosened and made him looked messy. I realized that all the time he was fighting with only one hand as the other was holing a bunch of thin files, which one of the covers had the emblem of Tokyo University. So, he was probably a university student. Then a looked at his face, damn! He's so gorgeous! Then I realized that he resembled someone from Goku's dream. Then I saw Goku smiled at us...

Shiroki's PoV

If it was possible, I really wanted to kill those perverted idiots! Then I noticed the girl next to me; she wore a diadem, which I was quite familiar with. She even has those round eyes, which I saw in my dreams, rare golden eyes, like the sun... I could have sworn I saw something behind her, a youkai with long brown hair, which appeared in my last few dreams. Goku, was it? Then I heard that voice calling again... I'm sure of it this time that it came from this kid. Then her lips moved and she said something that was barely audible...

"It's you..."

Heck, I don't even know her! But she does look familiar.

Asuka's PoV

I was quite sure it was him. Those unmistaken slight droopy amethyst colored eyes, that blonde hair, even the way he wore his glasses... he was Sanzo! It took me awhile to actually talk to him, just because I wanted Goku to be happy.

"What ever, I've been having these weird dreams for five years and it getting on my nerves!"

I was relieved that he took me seriously, I guess.

"I'm Asuka, Satoshi Asuka."

"Shiroki, Gorou Shiroki"

One down, two to go...

&&&&&

This story was actually written couple of months back and up till now, it has 10 chapters and still coming with a few intermissions. I 'll only upload it ifI got at least one review for each chapter... Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one by next year.

TBC

A/N: the next chapter might come up a bit late cause I'll be rewriting the whole chapter again...Sob,atter editingthe fic makes me realise how immature and impure my mind was a few months back. but that doesn't mean that it 'pure' now...Will post the next chapter after I get some more reviews!


	4. Emerald and ruby

Written by: Zymz

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki... Just own the twisted fic...

**Chapter 4**

It was good to see Sanzo again. Even though it wasn't really him at all. Shiroki had most of Sanzo's looks, even his...attitude. But somewhere... it doesn't suit him at all. I could tell his eyes were different of Sanzo's, especially when he gazed into...

"Ne, Shiro... You don't look to well, are you alright?"

Shiroki was quite pale, even worse than Sanzo... Anyone could see clearly that he's sick. He slapped Asuka's wrist just as she tried to touch his forehead. Asuka shouted back at him just because she cared. Then after a few moments of glaring, Asuka pouted... I told her this was the most effective was to get something done while you still have that cuteness... Guess that's why Sanzo and the others stared to care less about me and multiplied the not-so-childish insults after Houmei and I had our fist daughter. Shiroki turned his heels Asuka rushed to check on him.

"You've got a terrible fever there, Shiro! That's it, I'm taking you to a doctor right this instant!"

"Kono baka onna, I said that I'm...fu..."

"Shiro...."

And the kid has Sanzo's stubbornness too... Asuka dragged, actually she had carried him onto her shoulders him to the nearest clinic. Somehow I got a bad feeling about this, stress on the bad part. She entered a traditional Chinese clinic. With Shiro unconscious, she rang the bell at the reception. A emerald-eyed girl came out dressed in what people these days call funky, and what Sanzo would say a being from hell. Blue dyed spiked hair, denim mini skirt, spaghetti stringed hanging top; which revealed her belly and rather a little of the...ahem...

"...What do we have here... Oro?"

"Sorry, but my friend here is kinda sick... Aa Saitomi-senpai!"

"Satoshi-chan! Dragging your boyfriend to the ground I see. Hm, do you want me to fix an aphrodisiac while I'm at it?"

"Senpai... He's NOT my..."

"Okay, okay... Jeez, you don't have to be THAT serious..."

This girl is really creepy. Not only she dresses weird but... she looks like Hakkai with Gojyo's personality... She then checks up on Shiroki, who was still out cold from his fever.

"Goku, do you think she resembles someone?" Asuka whispered in very low voice.

_Now that you've mention it... She does look like Hakkai though..._

Then, another person enters the clinic. I couldn't see his face clearly because the room was quite dark... It's a clinic for crying out loud. Aren't clinics suppose to have a much more pleasant environment?

"Ohayo, Himiko! Hn? I thought you'd fix the light already?" Said the guy.

That voice... even though it's a much more polite, but I'd recognized it... the doctor came peeping out the door. Asuka and I just watched them.

"Is that you Naoki-kun? Why don't you just sit out there and wait just like any other person in this clinic..."

The guy sat beside Asuka. He had black hair, which was tied into a ponytail. He had some hair covering his face, which looked more like curtains... Then he turned around and looked at Asuka. Now both Asuka and this guy were staring at each other's faces.

"Do I know you? You seem quite familiar"

"Funny... You look like an ero kappa which appeared more than once in my dreams..."

The guy sweat dropped, I could see he was very annoyed and shocked at the same time... His face even turned white! Then, there was this shouting going on in the other room. All three of us fixed our sights at the screen. Somebody certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me you old hag" it was Shiroki.

Asuka rushed into the office to calm down the short tempered-misanthropist-rampaging-gorgeous- blonde... The black-haired guy entered as well to pin down Shiroki to the bed.

"Shiro-chan, she only trying to help..." Asuka implied.

"NOT WHEN SHE'S TOUCHING MY..."

"...touch what?"

Shiroki wasstaringat Asuka, Asuka stared back... he stared, she stared, we all stared.

"Senpai... Not again..."

Saitomi blushed. She then grinned. Is she a pervert? Then, the black-haired guy managed to calm Shiroki down.

"Hm, both of you look very familiar. Miss, did you just call me a 'kappa' earlier?"

Saitomi then stared at all of us, the rest started to look at each other. Just then I thought Shiroki was staring at me... Wait a minute! I'm invisible... right?

"Come to think about it, I was often call that in my dreams too..." Naoki continued.

"Dream? Strange..."

"Why's that, senpai?"

"Cause I've been dreaming Naoki-kun had red hair and two striped scars. Come to think of it, I saw that diadem of yours too..."

Everybody went silent. The sense of _déjà vu _filled the air. Shiroki's face was red, but he was absolutely aware of what's going on.

"Ano, senpai... Did you dream that you had a dragon that could turned into a jeep and you could use chi?"

"...Satoshi-chan... Are you some sort of physic?"

"That means... You're Hakkai's descendant... And you... Gojyo's..." Shiroki finally spoke.

So, after a few hours of babbling... Things were getting somewhere. Now that the lights were okay again, I've noticed that Naoki's eyes were crimson red, like Gojyo's.

Saitomi Himiko, Asuka's senior and also ex-school bully... is Hakkai's evil-side, and the black-haired with crimson eyes is Kurudou Naoki, Gojyo's gentleman side...

Shiroki took a sip of the medicine that Saitomi brewed... Is that really medicine? Because earlier I saw her adding dried bat wings and eyeballs into the mixture.

"Oi, Asuka..." Shiroki called.

"Hai... Doushte?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this... Who is that guy standing behind you?"

"Yeah, he looks wired" Saitomi added.

_"You guys could see me?_ "

"Of course! What do you take us for?" Saitomi answered.

Kami, they could see me. I thought Asuka was the only one that could. I then tried to touch Shiroki, before you know it, he tried to slap my hands away... but it went through instead. Okay, they could see and hear me but not touch me.

"Great to see a the four families to meet each other again..."

We tuned around and noticed the figure by the entrance.It's that woman that sent us in this never-ending chase in the first place with her loyal foot washer...

Kanzeonbosaetsu?

&&&&&

TBC

A/N: ...sometimes reading the reviews I get can make my stomatch cramps, and a ton of sweat drops as well. The next chapter will come a lot later cause I'll be stitting for my (insert own bad words) exam... I just need to edit the chapters, thats all. I would have uploaded some of the story's illustrations, but my scanner was busted. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try not to disappoint you guys!! Sankyu!

**_Gwynhafra_** Hakkuryuu's name in the manga is Jiipu, but since 'Jeep' is a copyrighted/registered, the animators had to change it to Hakkuryuu.

**_All reviewers_**Thanks for all your support!

I wonder if I canget 20 reviews for the next chapter? And does anyone want a Homura AU story? I'm thinking of posting the old fic so I can empty my computer files...


	5. Mayhem

Written by: Zymz

Yup, Zymz-sensei has lost her insanity… The chapter is in her and someone else that is probably important in this story's PoV… Don't own Saiyuki but owns Shiroki, Asuka, Naoki, Himiko bla..bal…bla… and other sillies

**Chapter 5: Mayhem**

Kanzeonbosaetsu? 

Goku's eyes were fixed on the goddesses figure at the entrance. She then waltz's into Himiko's clinic, followed by Jiroushin.

"Ano… Who are you?" Naoki asks.

The goddess smirked at the crimson-eyed youth. "Jiroushin", she called and snapped her fingers. Jiroushin cleared his throat…

"This is Her Greatness, The Symbol of Love and Mercy, one of the five rules of Tenkai, Kanzeonbosaetsu…."

"Not to mention symbol of beauty and I also can do anything," said the goddess confidently.

Shiroki and the others went silent and with some traces of sarcasm in their facial expressions. _More like 'The symbol of self-love and insanity'…_ Being the goddess she is, of course he heard that remark, which is why her eyebrow twitched and not to mention a few veins popping…

"Enough! I'm here to tell you that you will need the key in his whole mission that is Sanzo's Maten Kyoumen!

&&&&&

_What is love?_

_It's just an emotion, nothing else…_

_Something intangible that I above all with wealth and power can't obtain,_

_I was never loved or been in love for that matter._

_Love the source of all that is evil,_

_It doesn't promises happiness,_

_No guarantees,_

_Love is for fools…_

_To love means to suffer,_

_To have love is a weakness,_

_Because of love, I have been forsaken,_

_To walk on this cursed earth alone…_

The damn servants keep bothering me, with all their 'worried' excuses. They have to put on those façades just to earn dad's filthy money. There is stood as usual in my study glancing into the boring view of the forest, but today I have something more of value, but not that interesting in my room that I managed to pick up on my last expedition. Somehow I feel amused, that scroll… I knew something was coming soon.

&&&&&

Backpacks and knapsacks on an off the train, Shiroki and the others head on to the West just like their predecessors with an exception, no Jiipu… Thank goodness for Shiroki's heirloom, a gold card, which previously belonged to Sanzo (or more likely Jiroushin's- according to Minekura-sensei) they didn't have to worry about their expense trip. Asuka stared at a really large billboard, which advertised men's undergarments…

"Ne, Naoki-san. I didn't know you were that famous model…" Asuka said.

"It's nothing…" Naoki replied staring at the poster in disgust. He only did it just to put himself through university.

"Haraye…SMACK Itte! Shiro-chan, omae hidoii!"

"Oi, Gorou-san. You shouldn't hit her head with that, she could get stupider for all we know…" Naoki pointed the really thick textbook, which Shiroki was currently holding.

_Funny to see Gojyo's descendants to behave like that… That kind of behaviour usually belongs to Hakkai… Oh well, maybe that alternation of genes turned everyone upside-down._

"I wonder why we weren't allowed to use the airplane instead, it's faster that way…" Himiko muttered.

"_In those days, we couldn't even use Hiryus… Maybe it's the 'holy pilgrimage' factor…"_

"Ch…"

"Ah, minna-san! Look, it's a museum! Can we stop by? Can we, can we, can we? Puh-lease… Ne, Shiro" Asuka begged with big cute puppy eyes.

"Asuka-chan… You still like visiting museums do you? Then you should go well with Naoki-kun here, he's taking history degree…" Himiko noted.

"…Himiko, that's archeology… Hm,this museum if I'm not mistaken, is famous for its collection of firearms …"

"Firearms?! I wanna go! I wanna go! Can we please go? Ne, Goku? Shiro-chan"

THWACK!!! Asuka gets another whacking of Shiroki's university literature textbook. Shiro then glares at the magnificent building in front of them. He hates to be inin this part of Japanmore than any place…

&&&&&

How long has it been? I was a result of an affair, my father with another mans wife… I was six when I finally knew the truth. For the first time my mother brought me to visit her first son, at that time I couldn't understand very well of the situation. Dad says that children should not peer into adults business.

That was the first time I saw my older half-brother. The way he looked at mom, I could see very well that he hated her, for leaving him and his father behind. My brother was a year older than me. He had lived a simple life while I grew in the lap of luxury. But then I always felt like he has more than what I have… He even looked different than me; he had mom's eyes and his fathers' hair.

I've taken over most of my dad's business, and its already enough to set me for life… I'm the bloody son of a damn Yakuza… I hate this life… Someday… I'll have my day.

"Oujou-sama, we're here"

My driver opened the door for me.

"Ah, Tsukimura-san… Please, right this way…" The old curator of this stupid museum, right on que…

"It's been a long time Tsukimura-san, so what brings you to my humble museum?"

Humble my ass. You're just licking my boot for more money… I took out the scroll from my jacket.

"Here, it's from my collection. Put it with the rest, three days, starting today…

&&&&&

"Gorou-san, maybe we should bring her to the museum…" Naoki suggested.

Shiro nibbled on the chocolate Pocky sticks , trying to ignore Asuka's constant weeping while reading today's newspaper. It was raining heavily but they had managed to find a room for the night. They had rented a joining room with a living room (probably the expensive suite, but they weren't the ones paying right?). Himiko was trying to shut her up but finally she was fed up and went outside. Naoki then tried to cheer up Asuka with something else…

"Um, hey, Satoshi-chan… You like manga's don't you? Come on, I'll buy you one…" He put on a comforting smile, not like Hakkai's hypocritical smile.

"Sob Okay… Can I have the latest 'Wild Adapter' tankubon?"

Naoki face faulted. Shiroki hid his face behind his newspaper. Goku was wondering what in hell is happening. Asuka pouted…

Naoki sighed, "...Some mess you got yorself into, Naoki..." he mutterd to himself.

Asuka followed Naoki out of the room, holding hands-in-hands. Just when they were about to leave, Shiroki finally voiced out, "Don't be out too late, we're going to the museum tomorrow."

Asuka smirked, and left. Shiro then lowered the newspaper. Goku was grinning in front of him.

"_Just like Sanzo…"_

"URUSAI!!!"

Shiroki threw his really thick textbook at Goku but being a ghost, it went through him…_ I guess being just a spirit pays…_

&&&&&

"There, your collection will be on exhibit tomorrow Tsukimura-san… You will be here for the opening tomorrow morning?"

"Hai…"

&&&&&

"Waaa Look! We're in time for the opening of the new exhibit!!! Isn't this great, senpai?"

Asuka ran off towards the entrance. The museum was crowded with reporters trying to catch a glimpse of the sexy-lookingmain contributorof the museum. Shiroki was getting annoyed. He didn't want to be anywhere near that person…

The West wing was overcrowded with people. It was the rare collection of the museum's benefactor, Tsukimura Shoji… Asuka was busy admiring the vast collection of nick-nacks… then something in the case had caught her attention. Something familiar that she had always seen in Goku's memories… A scroll…

She then grabbed Shiroki's arms and dragged him…

"Shiroki, Look! It's…"

"Kyoumen…"

&&&&&

Bloody media… Go to hell for what I care… asking such stupid questions… I walked around the exhibit with a martini in my hand, that's when I saw that familiar glare… Then I saw the little beauty next to him, golden eyes… like mine.

"Sumimasen… Do you like them?" I asked the brown-haired girl.

I pushed up my glasses and my lips arched into a smile. Smile? Or real perhaps… I just felt like it. She nodded in return.

"Forgive me of my rudeness, I'm Shoji, Shoji Tsukimura… I own this exhibit…"

The girl smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you Tsukimura-san! Satoshi Asuka desu… And this is…"

"I know…" I interrupted.

"Gorou Shiroki… right, Shiro-onisan?"

TBC

&&&&&

A/N: Yeah, another chapter done! No reviews for 'Tears of an Angel', I'm beginning to wonder if anyone is actually reading it... I'm giving it another month before I take it off.

DRAGONGIRL4>>I not planning to add Yaone and Kou in this fic, but I will reconsider, since I'm rewriting the whole fic, I just might reconsider. I guess they will just be their real selves, not reincarnated... perhaps a litter of lil youkais are in order XD


End file.
